Sjabloon:Human Being (Guns N Roses, 1993)
Ready It's A Whole Different Beast 1, 2, 3, 4 1, 2, 3, 4 (kazoo madness) Oh yeeeahh Oh yeeeeeeahh Well if you don't like it Go ahead find yourself a saint Go ahead now try to find a boy Who's gonna be what I ain't What you need is a plastic doll With a fresh coat of paint Who's gonna sit through all the madness And always act so quaint I said - a, oh yeah, well - a It's your new friend You're really Making a scene, and I've seen you Bouncing around, from machine to machine But you know that They're never really Never really what they seem And you can count on Generate some warmth, then you'll See just what I mean Oh baby, baby, baby yeah And if I'm acting like a king Don't ya know it's cos uh I'm a human being And if I want too many things Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being And if I've got to dream Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being And when it gets a bit obscene Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being I don't gotta walk around with my head on down Just like a human... oh no a human being I can hold my head so high Just like a human A real proud human being Won't you give me a little sip Why won't you give me a drag of that cigarette Why don't you try to give me something That I'll never ever forget, but now Could you blow it all On a million dollar bet Because you're liable to lose it On a best lovin' you've had yet Oh baby baby, oh yeah And if I'm acting like a king Don't ya know it's cos uh I'm a human being And if I want too many things Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being And if I've got to dream Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being And when it gets a bit obscene Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being I don't gotta walk around with my head on down Just like a human... oh no a human being I can hold my head so high Just like a human A real proud human being It's like I'm talkin' 'bout the human race You're tryin' to cover up a big disgrace Oh baby, yeah, yeah, yeah Come on, come on, come on, come on Well I may think that This whole scene is just a too appalling for me Well, I may be the type who's just mad about Funny little thing that I see, but I can Colour that with history, and make it Just what I want it to be, well I'm Blowin' my change on the fan magazines With all the Hollywood refugees Oh baby baby oh yeah And if I'm acting like a king Don't ya know it's cos uh I'm a human being And if I want too many things Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being And if I've got to dream Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being And when it gets a bit obscene Don't ya know it's cos I'm a human being I don't gotta walk around with my head on down Just like a human... oh no a human being I can hold my head so high Just like a human A real proud human being